EL ENCIERRO
by bones17
Summary: bueno algo mas que un encierro en el ascensor :
1. Chapter 1

**UN ENCIERO**

**Hannah ya no estaba, y Booth se sentía culpable, cuando el día se San Valentin Booth le propuso matrimonio pero Hannah no estaba preparada para un compromiso como ese.**

_**FLAIXBACK**_

**-_Porque no te quiees casar conmigo?.._. - dijo Booth todo serio.**

**-_Lo siento... pero no estoy preparada para esto... esta no es mi vida.. es la tuya.. es mejor que me vaya a Afganistán... Te quiero pero esto es demasiado... lo siento.._**

_**FIN FLAIXBACK**_

**Pero sin ninguna sorpresa para Booth, su marcha no le dolió tanto como la negativa de su compañera, la Doctora Temperance Brennan.**

**Desde que Brennan le dijo que había perdido su oportunidad ella se había vuelto mas fría y mas distante con el. Ahora el comprendía que cuando le dijo que Hannah no era un premio de consolación,ese fue su error. Booth sabia que seguía enamorado de Brennan, si, quería a Hannah.. pero amaba a Temperance, si de verdad amara a Hannah hubiera aceptado su propuesta.**

_**FLAIXBACK**_

**- _Entonces...me dejas.._- dijo herido por su negativa.**

**- _Booth aun queda una opción._**

_**- Si?**_

_**- Vente conmigo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Afganistán no es tan malo, ademas nos encanta proteger a la gente y allí lo haríamos... hagamos allí nuestra vida...**_

_**- Lo siento... pero aquella es u vida no la miá... sabes que mi vida es mas tranquila... ademas no puedo dejar otra vez aquí a mi hijo...**_

_**- Tienes razón...Entonces...amigos?**_

_**- Si..supongo que si...**_

_**FIN FLAIXBACK**_

**Ahora era Abril, su dolor por la marcha le duro unas semanas. Pero l dolor de hace casi dos años, volvió, nunca se fue... el dolor de la negativa de Brennan había vuelto. Hacia dos días que se había enterado que Temperance, su compañera, se iba de W.D.C. Ahora el tenia un plan iba a conseguir que esa mujer no fuera a ese viaje. **

**Brennan había aceptado una excavación en le sud de África.**

**Brennan había ido al despacho de Booth para darle los informes finales del ultimo caso.**

_**- Booth..**_

**_- Bones!_ - dijo levantando su mirada.**

_**- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Bones...**_

_**- Si sabes que te gusta...**_

_**- Bueno... aquí tienes los informes del caso..**_

_**- Bien.. se las daré a Charlie, gracias..**_

**_- Vale... bueno me voy.._- dijo girándose**

**_- Espera!_- dijo levantándose.**

_**- Que quieres Booth? Me tengo que ir que el avión sale dentro de 4 horas y tengo que preparar unos papeles.**_

**_- Doctora, que le parece la ultima copa con su compañero?_ - dijo con esa sonrisa que era imposible resistirse, Booth empezó a iniciar su plan, no iba a soportar que esa mujer le dejara sin por lo menos decirle lo que tenia que decirle – _Que.. dices te vienes?_**

**Cuando salieron de la oficina Booth vio a Charlie y le hizo una señal.**

**Cuando entraron en el ascensor y empezaron a bajar el ascensor se paro y no funcionaba.**

**- _Pero que...?_-Brennan no sabia que pasaba – _Que esta pasando!_**

**Brennan estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba estar encerrada en una habitación tan pequeña y mucho menos con Booth.**

**- _No se..._- dijo Booth haciéndose el loco- _Tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga a por nosotros..._**

_**- Ni loca! Tengo un avión que me espera..!**_

_**- Pues coge el próximo vuelo... o mejor.. no te vallas...**_

**_- Que..? Pero que dices!_- dijo enfadada**

_**- Eso.., quedate...- dijo acercándose- con Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets...**_

**_- No puedo.. ademas todos están de acuerdo con mi viaje!_ - dijo separándose de el. En ese momento Booth vio que le costaría convencerla, pero lo conseguiría, de eso estaba seguro.**

**EN EL PC TENGO 4 CAPS MAS PERO CONSISTE DE MUCHOS MAS LA COSA ESQUE AUN NO LO HE TERMINADO Y NO SE CNDO ACTUALIZARE SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA... Y BUENO DE MI OTRO FIC... CANCIONES... FINAL ALTERNATIVO YA QUE SE ME ACAVO MI INSPIRACION PARA ESE FIC... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ;) UN BESO DESDE ESPAÑA :D**


	2. quédate

_**CHAPTER 2: QUEDATE...**_

**- _Pues quedate...quedate por Parker..por m.._- pero fue interrumpido por ella.**

**- _No sigas..._-dijo susurrando – _esto lo has hecho tu verdad? _- dijo echándole en cara lo del ascensor.**

**- _Pero.. Bones..._- dijo volviéndose a acercar.**

**- _No Booth_- dijo firme- _Tu elegiste.. ahora...n..-_pero Booth no le dejo, se lanzo hacia ella, la beso, ella respondió a ese beso, fugaz, con deseo, ella lo seguía amando de eso no hay duda, pero no todo era bueno, se repetía lo mismo que aquella noche- _NO! NO! No...Booth!_- dijo dándole la espalda.**

**- _PORQUE! Sabes que me amas, yo se que te amo! NOS AMAMOS! Y este beso lo demuestra!_**

**- _Booth no soy un segundo polvo! Como estas solo, ahora quieres tener a tu lado a alguien y eso no es así...Como bien dijiste, Hannah no era un premio de consolación..._- **

**- _Me equivoque! Temperance sabes que si coges ese avión volveremos a perder nuestra oportunidad!_**

_**- Booth yo no estoy echa para el amor... mirame... me enamore de un fanático del océano, y se fue... ahora me enamoro de mi compañero de trabajo..y ademas tu seguro que encontraras a una rubia... como ya lo hiciste...**_

**_- NO! NO...no me quiero resignar! Es que te espera un doctor o alguien en esa excavación? _- dijo celoso.**

**_- No..no es eso..._- dijo entre lagrimas- _Booth si ella..._**

**- _Ella eras tu, sabias?_- lo interrumpió- _ERAS TU!_**

**- _No digas tonterías! Booth sabemos que no hay dos personas idénticas, con el mismo ADN en este mundo._**

**Booth se acerco a ella y le susurro.**

**- _Estuve con ella porque se parecía a ti..._**

**_- Entonces porque me dejaste sola aquella noche! _- le recrimino.**

**- _Había pasado mas de medio mundo para estar conmigo... no podía... estaba ciego... Bones.. por favor... no cojas ese avión y te demostrare que podemos ser felices!_- dijo a muy pocos centímetros, que hasta podía notar su respiración.**

**- _Booth...yo..._- Brennan no sabia que decir, pero pensó que ya era hora de aceptar la realidad- _yo..yo te qui...quiero...pero eso no cambia nada las cosas.. yo tengo que coger ese avión... ya he aceptado ...Booth lo siento..._- dijo bajando la cabeza y empezando a llorar, Booth no podía verla así, se acerco mas aun y la abrazo.**

**- _Tranquila..._-dijo abrazándola- _No me gusta verte así... yo no quiero perderte, Bones.._- le dijo susurrante.**

**Ellos seguían abrazados, así estuvieron como una media hora sin decir nada, solo abrazados.**

**Y en ese preciso momento se abrió el ascensor, en el edificio no había nadie, Booth vio que se abrió el ascensor, y quiso separase de Brennan, pero ella no le dejo que Booth se separara de ella. **

**- _Bones...el ascensor... ya funciona..._- dijo con una lagrima que le caía por la cara, porque sabia que en el instante que esa mujer se separara de ese abrazo se iría de su lado. Pero ella no se soltaba y dijo:**

**- _Solo cinco minutos mas... solo pido eso... cinco minutos mas..._- dijo abrazándose mas fuerte a su cuerpo.**

**- _Booth... por favor..._- dijo llorando y abrazándola mas fuerte-_ no te vayas... no me dejes... te necesito... te necesito a mi lado.. quedate conmigo...mira se que nunca te ha pasado esto... pero vayámonos, tu y yo... solos a donde sea!...no tengas miedo.. recuerda.. soy yo..Booth!_**

**- _Por eso, por que eres tu, porque eres Booth, no me gustaría joder esto mas de lo que esta. Tengo miedo de perderte otra vez..._- Y entonces ella se separo de el y se salio del ascensor.**

**Ahora ambos sabían lo que sentían, Booth necesitaba desahogándose así que primero se fue a la sala de tiros pero eso no le funcionaba, así que se fue al gimnasio. Empezó con el saco de boxeo y como tenia calor se quito la camisa. Había muchas agentes que no paraban de mirarle, pero tenia tanta rabia encima acumulada, que solo pensaba en Brennan, pensaba porque la había dejado ir, hasta que alguien se le acerco por detrás y le dijo:**

**- _No es bueno tener tanta rabia acumulada en nuestro celebro..sabes.._**

**El al escuchar esa voz, esa dulce voz, se paro y se giro.**

**- _Bones...?Que..._- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Temperance se le lanzo a los labios. A Booth le pillo de sorpresa pero a los segundos le correspondió el beso y la abrazo. Cuando todas las agentes del FBI los vieron empezaron a susurrar.**

_Con lo fría que es... como a terminado con esa doctorcita..._

_Esa el único cariño que tiene es el de los huesos..._

**Pero Booth y Brennan ignoran esos comentarios, y salieron del gimnasio.**

**espero que les guste..:S**


End file.
